The Other Side of the Gate, And Across An Ocean
by wolf00rakuen
Summary: CHAPTER 6 is UP! Edward tours the US! Lucky for him, he catches all the convention dates! Good luck, Edward! Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the conventions he happens to go through. 4littleHalflingers coauthors
1. Chapter 1

The Other Side of the Gate, And Across an Ocean

Chapter 1 "Knock out and...The Box"

Edward Elric had been battling all night with the humonculi who were always strong and they would never weaken. Envy, the one who was rumored to be Edwards older sibling came up from behind, transformed his arm into a lead rod, and Edward was taken down.

All went black. Ed couldn't feel anything and his hearing was muffled. He saw the Gate approaching him and it opened like a gaping hole ready to gulp him in. Trying to scream he turned around but he fell and he was sucked into the cold void.

When his senses came back, he was cramped tightly in a small space and drenched with salty water. He tried to move but he was stuck. "What the heck?" he thought to himself.

"Al?" he tried to yell, but it came out a squeek.

"Brother?" Al replied. Ed heard his brother and smiled. As long as they were together they'd be okay. That's what they always believed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine if I weren't so cramped! Where are we?"

"On a ship of some sort..."

"Oh, GREAT! I'm stuck here thinking I was dead and I thought the road to Heaven and Mom was COMFORTABLE!"

"Not that kind of ship, Brother. A real ship that's going over a a really big lake that everyone calls an ocean..."

"What the heck? So where are we, Al!"

"I don't know. People mentioned something called Germany, then they started to put us in shipping boxes then onto a ship like we were being transfered to another place."

"Good lord..."

Around midnight on the third day, a storm tossed the ship around so vigorously they were tossed from one side of the ship to the other. Edward was shrieking the whole time.

"_I FEEL LIKE THE BATTER TO A BATCH OF MUFFINS MOM WOULD WHIP THE CRAP OUT OF! WAAAAH!_"

"Brother! Just stay calm! We're not going anywhere! We're tied to the ship!" Al said while flying to the rail. Ed just kept on yelling until he was hoarse and tired. After a while, Ed passed out in his tight little crate and Al just sat still hoping by some horrid chance his brother broke his neck on one of the poles the crate rammed into.

The storm had thrown them off the ship and into the sea. They drifted for some time until they came to a sound. Someone picked them up and put them on the dock thinking it was just something from a shipwreck far out in the ocean. The man intended to keep and take the crates home later. I'm afraid he never got the chance to see what was inside, but he was able to keep the boxes.

They were on the shore of the Puget Sound near Seattle, Washington. they had drifted to America!

At the docks of the Puget Sound they waited for people to notice them. No one came.

"Brother, can you transmute where you are?" Al asked, hoping his brother was alive.

"I think...yeah, I can, why?" Ed replied. He had swallowed some sea water during the storm and due to the small space he was in, he couldn't cough it up.

"Get your blade out and break out of the small box your in."

"SMALL! _SMALL_! WHY AM I IN A SMALL _BOX!_" Ed shrieked as loud as he could and the box bounced everywhere in his frustration. All Al could hear was muffled screams of frustration.

"Calm down, Brother! You'll make everybody look at us!"

"You're right, Al..." Ed huffed and there was a big bang as the box splintered and flew everywhere and Edward burst out. He opened his eyes and his jaw dropped.

"WHERE ARE WE? What the heck is this place!"

A girl walked past as an airplane flew over head.

"This is Seattle!" she said with a smile. "I take it you were on the wrong ship, yes?" she giggled.

"Dang right, young lady." Ed said, frustrated. "I wasn't supposed to be on a ship! Let alone be treated like cargo!"

The girl swore she had never heard this kind of accent before. It was like a combination of German, English, Japanese and American. Although she just passed it off as being hre imagination because he was flustered.

"Thanks for the help, ma'am, but we'd better getting home, Alphonse." Ed walked off and Alphonse followed him.

_Alphonse? That pipsueek in the red jacket called the strange guy in a suit of armor Alphonse...could he...no...that's impossible._ she muttered to herself when they walked off.

She got a ticket to the top of the Space Needle and looked out over the rail when a young man shorter than her by an inch or two walked up and asked,

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know where Rizenbul is?"

He was blonde and his eyes were an unnatural color: they were gold.

"Rizenbul?" she asked curiously.

"You know, a few days west of Central?"

"What's your name?" she asked, making the mistake of answering his question with a question.

"I'd rather not say right now..." he said uneasily.

"That's okay. Umm, I don't know where those two places are, but I can tell you this: I've heard of them in a story about two alchemists. But the thing is, it's hard to tell if you guys are masquearding or just...real..."

"Who do you think we are?"

"Edward and Alphonse Elric, but I seriously doubt it. If you are, you're far from home."

"How...how do you know my name? I've never met you! And you've never met me...or my brother."

"You're okay." she laughed. "It's the weekend of a cosplay convention. If you two keep a low profile and act like you're cosplayers, you'll get along just fine."

"What's a...cosplayer?" he asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't know I guess. It's a person who dresses up as a fictional person for the fun of it."

"Fictional? You think we're dressed up like someone who isn't real?"

"Well, kinda... In our world, you guys are fictional characters from a television series called 'FullMetal Alchemist'."

"Whoa...what the heck is going on around here?" Ed grumbled while looking over the rail of the Space Needle.

"Brother, just listen to her. She might actually know what she's talking about."


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Side of the Gate, And Across an Ocean

Chapter 2 "Convention time! Edward, where are you!"

"Okay...let's have a code of some sort...how can I tell you apart from other people who might know us?" Ed asked.

"We won't need one. Just stay with me!" She said cheerfully. "There area lot of Eds this year, so I suggest that you stay with me."

"A lot of...Eds?" Ed asked, confused and kind of worried.

"Yeah! Meaning, lots of people dress up like you. You're famous, even here, you know!" she laughed. "I'm sorry...um, I just remembered you don't know my name..."

"Nope." Edward said. "What is your name?"

"Chelle! It's my nickname I use here. My real name's Michelle."

Edward laughed, a pretty sound compaired to when he's frustrated. Then he looked kind of sad as if remembering something.

"You remind me of Winry...!"

"Really?" asked Chelle. "Everyone says that..."

Ed looked at her with big gold eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you mad or anything..."

"Oh, no! You didn't! I like being compared to Winry! She's a cool girl! I actually was going to cosplay her on Saturday for a skit where she calls Ed short." Chelle laughed.

"What? I wasn't going to do anything!"

"No, no! There's a friend of mine who's dressing up as you and preforming an act as you. You get it? How about we go down to the convention room and check out the cool costumes!"

"Sure..."

"Remember, stay with me and keep a low profile, try to be different. I'll get you a tag, you want me to put a pen name on it for you?"

"Huh? I have to wear a tag? Uh...pen name...as in analias? I went as Daniel once...but that was for some under cover work in Central."  
"That'd work! As long as no one knows whoyou werewhen undercover..."

"I wouldn't think so..."

"Okay! Al, what about you?"

"Uhn...Adrien?" Al looked confused. His brother and Chelle looked at him. "What? I like that name!"

"It works!" Chelle smiled. She went off to get the tags and had them stay there.

--Chelle's pov--

_Wow...I'm actually talking to _the_ Edward Elric! I feel so happy! It's just his luck that he came during the convention!_ I thought. I smiled at the thought. I arrived at the entrance and asked for two extra nametags for a couplefriends.

"Names?" asked the man in charge.

"Daniel and Adrien, sir!" I said cheerfully.

"Just a minute, miss!" he said. He left for a minute and came back with the tags. "There you go! Have a good time!"

"Thank you, sir!" I rushed back to the Elrics and gave them the tags.

"Here you go!" I smiled really big. I couldn't contain myself! "Wanna go in now?"

"Sure!" Edward said.

"Oh...one more thing, Ed." I looked him in the eyes. "If you get lost, stay where you are, either that or go to the nearest group of Ed cosplayers, okay?"

"Uhhh...okay..." Ed made a o.O kind of face. He was uneasy. I could understand. So was I. My first con ever and I met Ed. I was worried, too.

We went inside and I then realised the importance of having Ed and Al stay close. There were tons of Ed and Al cosplayers today! That on top of many cosplayers of the humonculi, the State Alchemists, random Military personel, characters from many other anime and manga. I spotted Roy and Hughes posing for a picture while Hughes tried to show Roy a picture of Elysia. Ed laughed and I knew he was looking at that funny pose, too. I laughed with him.

"Whatever you do, Dan, don't act like you're back in you-know-where." I said to Ed seriously. "These are just people dressed like the real thing."

"I can see that! They have the wrong personalities...I hate to say it, but they do. Roy doesn't get that stoic or annoyed, although Hughes gets just about that excited when showing people pictures of his cute daughter Elysia!" Ed laughed again. I laughed.

"I wish I could have met Hughes." I said sadly. "When did he pass away?"

"Um...well, not too long ago. Maybe a year and a half now." Ed said sadly, remembering. "I'd give anything just to meet him and show me a picture of his daughter. I miss his smile and his optimistic outlook." I said. Ed nodded.

Our melancholy was broken whentheHughes cosplayer who was posing with Roywalked over.

"Hi! How's your day going?" He had a big smile on his face.

"Hi, Hughes!" I said jokingly. "Masquerade time, yeah?"

"I can't help it! I have his personality anyways." Hughes said. "I like your jacket Ed! Looks like the real thing!"

I quickly turned to Ed and winked, a sign that he should play along. Ed perked up and looked at Hughes.

"Thanks, Major!" he said with a big grin. Hughes cleared his throat.

"Oops! I'm a Lieutenant Colonel now!" he said, waving his finger.

"Oh, that's right!" Ed laughed. I liked seeing him doing this, it made me feel like I was really there, in Central, listening and watching Ed and Hughes talk and laugh.

"How's the Colonel, sir?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"Well, needless to say, I think he's frustrated as usual. I just showed him the latest picture of my daughter! See!" He pulled out a wallet which had a picture of the cutest little girl I had ever seen. "She turned four recently and she loves riding a tricycle! She follows me everywhere on that thing----" he spoke really fast.

"Like my own escort of cuteness!" we said together. We laughed. I know he was just a cosplayer, but it felt like I was really there!

--Third person--

Chelle didn't notice Al wander off toa nearbykitten plushie display and Ed followed because he didn't want to lose his brother in the crowd. She was busy talking to Hughes.

"Ed! I mean...Daniel! Look at these kittens! Aren't they cute!"

"Yeah," Ed said. "Look, we need to stay with Chelle, okay? Ack! She's walking off!"

"Aren't they just adorable!"

"Al, we need to GO!" Ed grabbed onto Al's arm and tried to drag him back to where they were with Chelle and the Hughes cosplayer.

"Kitty!" Al yelped.

"LOOK!" came a shout. Ed looked and saw a group of girls of all heights running like mad towards him and Al. "IT'S ED! Omigawwd, he's so cuuute!" Ed screamed and tried to run but Al had grabbed him in his fright.

"_RUN, AL!_" Ed shouted. Al ran. He ran and ran until they reach a door. They went through the door and it was a game room!

"Al, remember what Chelle said? She said '_if you get lost just go to the nearest group of Ed cosplayers_'."

"But, Brother! I'm not you!" Al said. Ed started to sweat.

"Uhh...you could join a group of Als? I don't know!" he said sarcasticly.

"Okay! We'll give that a try!" Al said. They ran out of the room and headed to the closest cosplay groups. There were a bunch of Eds standing by the food court talking about how they made the symbol on the back, and for Al's luck, there was a small gathering of Als leaving the photobooth talking about how they did all these cool poses.

Meanwhile, Chelle was walking to the food court with Hughes and talking the whole time.

"You know, I wish I could have been Sheska, but I only had a few costume supplies..."

"That's fine! You look good as you are now!"

"Thanks!"

"Of course, if you did Sheska, I could have called you my secretary!" Hughes laughed at the thought. Chelle laughed along.

They grabbed a bite to eat, but when Chelle turned to ask Ed what he wanted to eat, he wasn't there! Edward had disappeared!

* * *

Here's Chapter 2! Oh, I forgot to mention, the name Chelle is pronounced, Shell. I forgot to mention that...;; gomen 


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Side of the Gate, And Across an Ocean

Chapter 3 "Camouflage"

"Ed! Al!" Chelle called out, looking all over the Food Court and peeking into other rooms. Edward was nowhere to be found. The Hughes cosplayer helped her look.

"No luck for me, either." he said, shaking his head.

"Darn! Where could he have gone!" Chelle asked herself. Then she thought of something. "I know!" she said, rather loudly.

"What? You remembered where they were?" Hughes said.

"No, but I know where to look!" and with that, Chelle took off to the nearest group of Edward cosplayers. She had asked at least three small groups befoore she came across a group of fangirls practicly fainting as they spoke of this one Ed cosplayer worthy of a look-a-like award.

"Excuse me, but have you seen an Edward Elric cosplayer running around? His name was Daniel." Chelle asked one of the breathless girls. The lady squealed and did a dance before answering.

"Yeees! I saw an AWESOME Ed cosplayer just a few minutes ago, actually, and he was with the most realistic Alphonse EVER! Eeeeee!" she said.

"Where did they go!" Chelle asked.

"Ooooh, they ran away from us..." she said sadly. "After a while we lost them in the crowd. They seemed to be heading that way." she said, pointing down the hall near the game room.

"Thanks!" Chelle said, running down to the game room. She passed a group of Als talking about how they love the scenes when Ed and Al are conversing. She asked around for a suit of armor that was real metal and a really tall Al cosplayer stepped up.

"You're Chelle right?" he said.

"Yes! Adrien, right?" Chelle asked, relieved. "Whew!"

"Uh huh. Where's E---where's Daniel?" Al asked.

"Well, did he take off to a---"

"Group of Edward cosplayers, yeah he did, but which one I don't know." Alphonse said.

"That's okay, I can help you!" Chelle said with a smile.

"Thanks!" and with that they set out. None of the groups that they had passed had an Ed that ran to them. There was one group left near the game room. It was a pretty big one, but it was worth a try.

"Excuse me...But are you Daniel?" Chelle asked at least three of them until she came to a rather intimidated, quiet and short Ed.

"Danny?" Chelle asked him. Ed looked up with wide eyes.

"Ho, God! I thought you'd never find me!" he said, getting up, the top of his head only going up to her shoulder. They walked away from the group to talk.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're alright! What happend?" Chelle asked, giving Edward a big hug.

"Well, it's a long story, and it started with Al running off...then a bunch of girls chased us..." Ed explained.

_So that _was_ you who those girls saw!_ Chelle thought with a grin.

"We got into a room with flashing lights and loud noises then after that we decided to do what you said to do." Ed finished.

"Ah-HA!" Chelle said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you listened to me! I would never have been able to find you unless I found a megaphone to project my voice!"

Edward smiled. If he had been an Armstrong, Chelle could have sworn she'd have seen pretty little sparkles. She laughed to herself.

"What?" Ed said.

"Oh, it's nothing." Chelle said, giggling. "I'm just glad I found you. You almsot had me worried sick." she caught sight of Hughes.

"Hey, Hughes! Come here! I found them!" Chelle shouted. He looked up and ran over.

"Where the heck were you guys!" He said breathlessly. "I've been helping Chelle out by looking all over for you!"

"We've been hiding, waiting for her."

"Playing hide and seek!"

"No, Lieutenant Colonel, we were told to hide among other people who look like us if we got lost."

"Huh? I'm not following you..." Hughes said. "You are really getting into your character Daniel..."

"Umm, Hughes? Can I have a second?" Chelle asked, tugging his sleeve.

"Yeah, sure." they walked over far enough from the brothers where they couldn't hear them but she could keep an eye on them.

"I need you to keep quiet about what I'm going to tell you...okay?" Chelle asked.

"Sure, but... why? What's the big secret?" Hughes said. Chelle leaned close and whispered in his ear.

"They're the Elric brothers. Really. They're using pennames to get by."

"Holy _GOD!_" he said, leaping around for a second or two. "You aren't serious are you!"

"I'm serious. They were in the cargo section of a ship that came across the Pacific. I found them on the dock and thought nothing of it until they met me on top of the Space Needle a little while after. Edward was asking around for directions back to Resenbool and Alphonse was following him around." Chelle said. "But yes, in short, they are the _real_ Elric brothers. The FullMetal Alchemist and his brother Alphonse are here right now and you helped me find them!"

Hughes was in a state of shock, he couldn't speak for a couple minutes. Chelle sat down next to him on the floor against the wall. Hughes started to sniff.

"I feel like an idiot...I didn't even _think_...I was just masquerading for the day and I had no idea...if he really is _the_ Edward Elric, then he knew the _real_ Maes Hughes...what if Hughes died already where Ed came from?"

"He did, Sir. Major Elric told me. He told me that you and that Roy cosplayer were like the real people when you were taking that picture posed like Hughes was showing Roy another picture of Elysia, but that Roy doesn't get that annoyed." Chelle said with a small smile. "He also said that you were so much like Hughes he felt like he was back in Central."

"Really? I never thought I'd get a compliment from the FullMetal Alchemist...and a nice one at that." Hughes said, sighing.

"Yes, really, now can you keep all that a secret?"

"Yes, oh, I most certainly can!" he said, standing up and helping Chelle from the floor. "You can count on me!"

"That's good!" Chelle said. They walked back over to the Elric brothers who were standing there with looks of confusion.

"So, what's with all the yaking? You were over there talking for five minutes!" Ed groaned, looking at his watch.

"It was nothing! Like five minutes really dented your day!" Chelle complained. "I was telling Hughes your secret."

"Yikes! You did _what!_"

"You don't have to worry about it, Ed. I won't tell anybody. People usually trust me with their secrets because I don't tell on people." Hughes said with a smile. Ed was silent a while, then he looked at Hughes.

"Thanks, Hughes." he said smiling back like he had done at the train station with the real Maes Hughes back in Amestres.

* * *

you know, I was thinking this would happen at some point. This was not a planned story, so anything can happen, right? Anyways, I hope you like it! Please R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

The Other Side of the Gate, And Across an Ocean

Chapter 4 "Day 3; SakuraCon ends!"

:Next day:

"The convention ends today, Major," Chelle said, pointing at the calendar.

"What!" Ed said, climbing over a large suitcase and tripping over a chair. "But...how will I hide?" Edward was by now aware of the problems he'll face in this new world called America, which included crazy fangirls who practicly worshipped the show.

"Yep...take a look!" Chelle said. Ed looked at the calendar and saw the note "End of SakuraCon" scribbled on the 26th of March.

"What am I going to do?" Ed said fearfully.

"Boy, Ed, those girls must have really got to you." Chelle laughed. "Well, you could get some different clothes I guess...and maybe cut your hair."

"_WHAT!_ I'm happy with changing my clothes, but I've always had long hair...umm, one question..."

"Yes?"

"What's Al going to do? He can't change what he wears, because what he wears is what he _is!_" Ed said.

"That is going to be a problem." Chelle said sadly. "I could always look up another convention date for you and send you off to there I guess..."

"Okay...but will I meet someone to help me out like you did? I don't know anybody here..."

"You might, you might not. But where ever you go, I'll see if I have a friend near there and see if they can help. There's a convention in Texas, and I have a couple friends down there, one of which would love to meet you."

"She's not the type to run and chase famous people down is she?"

"I don't know, but she's nice and I'm sure you'd like her."

Edward grunted and walked away hopeing that this friend of hers wouldn't chase him down like those other girls.

:Ed's POV later same day:

This girl Chelle says she has a friend down in a place called Texas, I only hope she's not a good runner like the rest... I don't know where this place is, or how close or far it is from Chelle, but she gave me this really small telephone that fits in the pocket of my new jacket; she said her number is in there so if i need help all I'd need to do is press two buttons: the number 2 and this otherone with green markings on it she calls the "Call button".

Chelle bought me a new suitcase and a clothing set. It's not too bad, but I'd prefer what I usually wear.

I've been thinking...Chelle's an unusual lady. She's nicer than Winry sometimes. Although she is taller than me I must admit. But lucky for me I've actually grown another inch since I came here, so I'm catching up to her.

:third person:

Around the afternoon of the 26th, Chelle sent an email to her friend down in Texas who replied saying, "I'd love to have him over!". Around evening, she had found a good price on a plane ticket. Edward said he takes trains more than anything else, so Chelle had a backup in case he didn't want to take a plane. Which he didn't.

The next day Edward was ready to head out. Chelle took him and Al (who unfortunately had to be in a big box) to the train station and they said their goodbyes.

Texas, here they come!

* * *

A/N Sorry guys, this one had to be kind of short...lol oh well. lol Anyway, I'm leaving the next few chapters to my friend **WhiteWolfKyoko**. Please R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

The Other Side of the Gate, And Across an Ocean

NOT A CHAPTER : AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I have to announce that Edward is heading to Boston first as there's an eager girl there to tackle the alchemist.

So, three cheers for **4 little Halflingers**! We await your adventures!

wolf00rakuen


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.- hello, this is 4 little Halflingers! I am very happy that I got to do these next few chapters! Thank you so much, wolf00rakauen! And thus, let the chapter begin! Oh, gomen, I put in a lot of comments in parenthesis. Anyhoo

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. It's a crying shame, I know.

Chelle stood on the platform at the train station with Ed and Al, waiting for the train to come. The two brothers were headed off to Massachusetts.

(A.N.- because I'm lazy, it will be abbreviated as MA) for Anime Boston, the largest anime convention in the Eastern US (no joke!).

Chelle was giving them some last words of advice.

"It would be a good idea to call my friend Claire when you get on the train, just so she knows you're on your way." And she described time zones, just so they wouldn't end up accidentally calling at some ungodly hour that seemed normal to them.

(not that I would mind).

Chelle continued. "Alright, just because every Bostonian knows their way around Boston, doesn't mean you have to. So here's a map of the city. Don't worry, if you get lost in here, Bostonians are friendly. They'll help you find your way.

(don't I know it ¬.¬) and here are some photos from the convention. Don't forget to write!"

"Don't worry, Chelle, we won't" Ed and Al responded.

"Thank you for the photos." Al added.

Just then, the train pulled in to the station. The two brothers got on board. They both sat in one of the double seats (two seats facing each other) and waved out the window. Chelle waved back to them as the train pulled out of the station.

They were on their way.

Ed pulled out the cell phone to call the person that they were going to meet. Putting in the number, Ed pressed the green button and held the phone up to his ear. It rang a few times, and then a voice came into Ed's ear.

"Hello? Hello?"

Ed was a little surprised that it worked and failed to respond. He was also surprised at the blunt tone of the girl.

"I said, hello? I swear, Kaitie, if you're crank calling my cell phone, of all things, I am not to be held responsible for what I do. Okay, I'll bite. Hello?"

Ed slightly came out of his 'shock' and realized that he had to respond to the person who was talking.

"Umm, h-hello."

"Who is this?"

"I'm Ed-um Daniel. My brother and I are the ones who Chelle told you about, or do I have the completely wrong person?"

(other end of line, with Claire)

Claire was a little surprised to hear Ed talking to her. She could have sworn that it was her friend crank-calling her.

(she would do just thatŠ)

'Well', she thought, 'gotta give him brownie points for calling me.' It took all her might, for the first 5 seconds, to keep from going complete insane fangirl and squealing into the phone; 'Wow! It's really you! EEEEEEEEE!'

'I'll get used to it soon.' She smiled.

(back with Ed.)

"No, Daniel you have the right person. Good to hear you're on your way!"

"Thanks. So you'll be the person we'll be meeting in Boston?"

"Yup. That's me. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Hub."

"Hub?"

"Yes, it's one of Boston's nicknames. The full name is 'The Hub of the Universe.'"

(we are so egotistical. XP)

"Really? I never knew that."

"I didn't expect you to. So, have a good trip, and I'll see you and, wait, what is Al's alias?"

"It's Adrien."

"Cool. Well, I'll see you both in a couple of days."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, Ed hung up. he turned to face his brother (he had been

looking out the window.).

"Well, I guess we're headed to Boston!"

3 DAYS LATER (that's about how long it takes to go across the country by train)

A crackling voice sounded over the PA system in the train; 'We are now approaching Boston. We are now approaching Boston.' Al glanced over at his brother who was currently sleeping. He put his hand on Ed's shoulder and gently shook him awake.

"Big brother, we're here."

Ed sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "We're here?"

Slowly, the train ground to a halt inside North Station

(my dad works at South Station)

and the doors slowly opened, letting the passengers off the train. Ed and Al walked out into the huge train terminal.

Ed stood there, mouth agape. "How're we supposed to find Claire in a place this huge? There have to be hundreds of people here."

Al nodded. "It will be hard."

Just then, contradicting what both the boys had said, a girl came running up to them. She had brown hair tied back in a very loose bun, green eyes framed by tortoiseshell colored rectangular glasses that seemed a little too big.

She kinda looked like Sheska, except with long hair.

(my friends tell me this all the time. I'm even addicted to reading. ¬.¬)

She wore a green tank top with a white coat over it. She had a peasant skirt with a green pattern of circles on it. She carried a book in her hand.

"Hello, 'Dan' and 'Adrien'! Welcome to Boston! I'm Claire." She grinned.

(note the '.' she is stating those with a bit more emphasis.)

"Hello, nice to meet you." Ed responded. "Shall we head over to the convention center?"

"Sure. C'mon."

A.N.- yay! The chapter is complete! Enjoy!

Another note: Anime Boston happens in May, so even though it's February

right now, I'm dressed as it's described because it's MAY, duh!

In the next chapter: Ed, Al, and Claire run into some people Claire

knows.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.- yay! The 2nd chapter I've written!

I'm so sorry this has taken so long to type this. In short, my DI team

is going to the Global Finals in Tennessee in May. So, we have to raise

about 9,0 dollars to get there. And that's just for our team! (the cost

is about 1,0 per person.) There are FOUR teams going to this team from

Stow! So we have to raise a CRAPLOAD of There are some cool pix of us

waiting for opening ceremonies at states (at WPI) at:

http/web.

One of the fathers of my teammates took these pix and posted them. I'm in the one that is aptly titled "Claire getting her hair braided."

Oh, and guess what: I can't go to Anime Boston Because I'll be in Tennessee when it takes place.

Well, the brothers are in Boston, and we run into some people that Claire knows. What shall happen?

Disclaimer: Neither myself or wolf00rakauen owns FMA. That will be all, thank you.

* * *

The three of them headed out of the train station. It was a sunny day but there was some wind blowing around. Seeing as the brothers had no idea where the convention was, Claire addressed that problem.

"We're headed to the Hynes Convention Center. But, I admit, the fact that you got off at North Station helped a little (alright, I don't live in Boston, so I'm sorry if I screw up the geography. I live west of it about 30 min.). We've got to take a slight detour, because I would rather not get hit by a car, if you don't mind. So we're heading this way." She pointed in the direction that they were headed.

They headed down the street, taking in the sights of Boston. (there isn't a whole truckload of stuff to see, but what's there is good.) They walked out of the side street they were walking on, and stepped out right near the Leonard Zakim Bridge. Ed and Al stopped for a bit to look at it. "What's that?" Al asked.

"Oh, that's the 'Leonard P. Zakim Memorial Bunker Hill Bridge.' Rolls right off the tongue, doesn't it?" (for an image it's cool google it.)

Ed smirked. "It's pretty impressive."

"Yup, and it's the widest bridge in the US." (Widest in the world is in Sydney, Australia.)

"Well, shall we continue on?"

And they kept walking.

A short while later, (alright it was about 30 seconds. That line was just to break it up.) they were walking through a rather compressed section of town. There were shops crowded next to one another.

"Where are we?" Al asked, glancing around.

'The North End, Little Italy, call it what you wish. But it's where the majority of Italian immigrants lived a long time ago. It's a really nice section of town."

"It looks that way." Al replied.

Just then, right in front of them, two girls ran out of a store in front of them. They both had blonde hair, except one's was REALLY curly and the other's was straight.

"Hello Allie. Hello Tori." Claire said.

The straight-hired girl (Tori) smiled really big and waved. Allie said, "Hello" and smiled. All of a sudden Tori seemed to realise Ed and Al. Claire stepped back to introduce them.

"Tori, Allie, do you know my friend Chelle from Seattle?" They both shook their heads 'no.' "Well, you should. Anyways, these two are friends of hers, and they are traveling around to different anime conventions across the country. Their names are Dan (she pointed to Ed) and Adrien (pointing to Al)"

Allie nodded. "Well, maybe we'll see you there! We're going too."

Tori nodded. "Bye!"

Claire waved to them as they wandered off. She turned to the brothers.

"Well, let's keep going. We have to get there when it starts so I can get you two registered."

They continued walking until they passed a small corner store. Claire turned to them. "You guys, I just have to run in to get something. I'll be right back." She ran inside.

She ran right back out holding two or three bags of something that looked like chocolate.

"That is one of my favorite places. It's called Polcari's (anyone who lives near Boston needs to go there!), a little Italian Groceria."

"What'd you get?"

"Some chocolates."

And thus, they walked on.

(a/n: sorry, that passage was included because I felt like advertising for Polcari's and my friends wanted a guest appearance.)

They finally appeared at the convention hall.

"Let the convention begin!"

* * *

A.N.-I would like to thank wolf00rakauen for endless patience in dealing with a procrastinating person like me. So, much thanks! Um, I'll have to think up more stuff to happen! dodges reviewers random objects I'll work fast throws smokebomb MWAHAHAHA! CAN'T CATCH ME NOW! smoke disappears . sigh oh, well. Another note- my comp is screwed up, so tings that are supposed to be there might not show up. sorry, but my fav. Oxymoron works here: Microsoft Works. ('cause it doesn't!)

Till next time!

and there you are.

TADA!

bye!


End file.
